


In China

by lorenleah



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Manga, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenleah/pseuds/lorenleah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon full of sunshine and bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In China

**Author's Note:**

> In my personal DGM headcanon (which I am much in debt to wasurenaikara@lj for inspiring), Komui was originally brought to the Black Order by Cross, and before coming to HQ they spent some time traveling around together having Adventures while Cross taught Komui about Innocence and stuff. Happily, this folds neatly into canon, what with the three-year blank in Komui's history and Cross.... well, being Cross.
> 
> The fic here, if you couldn't guess, follows off from that point; with not much lead-in at all, I'm afraid :x I was really really bored, so I basically just started putting something down on paper at random and this strange thingymabob is the result. So enjoy, I guess :/ (It will probably help if you don't think too hard about the setting, because I certainly wasn't, lol... I figure Komui is about 19 here though.)

After he met Cross Marian there had been a brief period, before they'd ever made it to the Black Order, before he had been cured of being young and stupid and unaware of the burden about to be placed on his shoulders, in which Komui had actually managed to enjoy his life a little bit.

"Sit still," Cross grumbled over his shoulder, the burning tip of his cigarette coming far too close to Komui's head as the older man scowled at him. "Do you want me to trim your damn hair or not? I'm not gonna wait around all day while you get the fidgeting out of your system."

"It was _your_ idea, not mine," Komui sniffed, glancing back out of the corner of his eye but obligingly trying not to move his head. "I'd be perfectly happy to head into town and find a hairdresser somewhere. Or better yet, I could just do it myself." Even as he spoke, he couldn't resist playing a little more with the root cause of Cross's ire -- Timcampy was sitting in Komui's lap being small and gold and cute; he tugged on the little Golem's wings gently as it cooed at him.

"And have you poking around your own neck with sharp objects? Not damn well gonna happen." Cross sighed expansively as he sat back, giving Komui's long hair a brief tug in turn. "You're a walking application of Murphy's Law. You could practically _look_ at a bottle of potassium nitrate and make it explode. I don't wanna think about _what_ the hell you could do running around with a pair of scissors."

"You make it sound like I'm not responsible," Komui pouted, this time actually glancing back at Cross with an offended expression.

"Komui, you are the most irresponsible person I've ever met, next to _me_," Cross snorted, tossing the scissors to one side as he leaned back further in his chair. He paused to smoke in silence for a moment, shaking his head as he raised a dubious eyebrow in the young man's direction.

"You're really sure you wanna join the Order, kid?" His voice was a little quieter than before.

"They _eat_ people like you, y'know. Chew 'em up and spit 'em out."

"....well, I don't have a choice, do I?" Komui mumbled, looking to one side again with a downcast gaze. "It's the only way-- to---"

"The bright ones. The principled ones. The ones who can't keep up. The ones with _no damn common sense._" Cross was staring straight through the back of Komui's head as he spoke now, with no pause in his words; he didn't even seem to acknowledge the other had spoken. His gaze was sharp as he took one last drag off the cigarette and reached over to put it out against the rough wall of their cottage.

"You're all four of those, Komui. So tell me something." His one visible eye narrowed as he leaned forward again, resting his forearms against his knees.

"Turn around and look at me and tell me how you're gonna keep yourself from getting eaten."

Komui was quiet for a moment or three before, with a quiet sigh, he moved to face Cross's seat.

"...how should I know?" he murmured, frowning deeply; arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head, trying not to look petulant. At times like this, he hated how Cross always assumed he was too _young_ for the world.

"You've heard the entirety of my grand plan a hundred times, General. Insinuate myself in there, move up the ranks, look after my sister. It's not like I'm some kind of expert at this stuff... and anyway, we don't have all the information. I won't _really_ know what to expect until I get there, see the situation. I'm just going to have to play it by ear."

He reached up to run a hand through his hair as he paused a moment; and then Komui smiled. It was a small, secret sort of smile. A smile that made promises.

"But you don't need to worry about me," he murmured. "I'm not planning on letting my guard down anytime soon."

"You'd better not," Cross scowled back quite sourly indeed. "I'm gonna have some goddamn words for you later if it turns out I spent this many months carting you around for nothing."

"For _nothing_?" The pout returned in full force as Komui leaned forward in a pose to match Cross's, edging into the other's space. "You mean you haven't enjoyed having me around even a _little teensy tiny itty bit?_ General, you're going to make me _sad~~_"

"Stop that," Cross grumbled, reaching out to grab the younger man's collar. "You're a pain in the ass. You talk too much, you whine at me over every little thing, you blow up half our lab materials, and you don't even have the decency to recognize what an _idiot_ you are."

"W-well!! You! You.... You say you'll cut my hair and then you don't do it!" Komui sniffed, fully aware there were _many_ other complaints he could make about Cross, but finding it hard to dredge any up from his brain right now. They were very... _close_ together.

"What happened to that being all my idea?" Cross laughed, seeming in good cheer all of a sudden as he unceremoniously yanked Komui forward. Sputtering, the young man tumbled from his chair, finding himself half-sprawled over Cross's lap; the other hoisted Komui up further, burying his face for a moment in Komui's black locks.

"Mm... I don't know why you wanted it cut, anyway," Cross concluded, grinning faintly as he ran his fingers through Komui's hair. "Let it grow a little longer, huh? You can wait for a trim until the next town."

"But... the tips are getting all frayed," Komui insisted, leaning against the other's chest with a distinctly irritated pout. He was still a little flustered.

"Why Komui... did I just hear you moaning about _split ends?_ You're _sure_ you're not actually a girl?" Cross inquired cheerily.

"_Yes!_ I'm _sure!!_ And if I hear another _word_ about it I am not sleeping in the same bed with you for---"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go find some other pretty thing to fill my bed with, then." This only made Cross's grin wider. He gently moved Komui backward and ran a finger under the other's jaw, nudging Komui's chin up; the younger man was rather pink as he stared at Cross with a gravely offended pout.

"C'mere, kid. Stop being a pain," Cross murmured.

And then their lips met, and there was no more arguing for a while.

(But _only_ for a while.)

  



End file.
